warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Max is a male Twoleg. Information Friendly Current: 'Unknown '''Past: ' Unknown Creature Type 'Creature: 'Twoleg '''Species: ''Homo sapiens'' Kin Mother: Unnamed Father: Unnamed Sister: Elizabeth Brothers: Two Unnamed Kin:'''Unnamed/s Book Appearances '''Alive/Dead: Into the Forest, Forbidden Love, The Suspected Warrior, Warriors of Suffering, Rise of the Shadows, The Dark Secret Creator Creator: 'Warriorcat1195 History In the A Merged World Arc: Into the Forest :Furrypaw dreams of her time as Elizabeth. She was with her family at Disney World then floats down a river with her family. Then Max and his family were playing Frisbee on a sunny hill before having a picnic lunch. Now the dream goes north where Max is sledding with his brothers and Elizabeth. She throws snowballs at Max and their brothers. They then all bounce on a trampoline together. :Furrypaw asks Firepaw if he wants to know how Elizabeth's brothers taught her how to get used to the cold water faster. The answer is to get wet all at once. :When Furrypaw starts throwing snowballs, she explains how Elizabeth used to do play like this with her brothers all the time. :Furrypaw remembers as Elizabeth when her family got Ben & Jerry’s ice cream. Max, his brothers and dad would devour the icecream. Forbidden Love :Furrypaw again mentions about how Elizabeth's brothers taught her how to get used to the cold water faster. The Suspected Warrior :Furrypelt mentions that as Elizabeth, she and Max fought practically twenty-four seven. :Furrypelt remembers as Elizabeth trying to stay up all night once talking to her brothers. Warriors of Suffering :Seeing Sunpaw, Brightpaw and Cloudpaw reminds Furrypelt of Elizabeth and her brothers, how they were always fighting. The girls were mainly separated from the boys and the body were always talking about stuff involving battles. Rise of the Shadows :Furrypelt mentions that Max and his brothers were always obnoxious. However when Elizabeth became an apprentice, their torturing toughened her. In the Path to Darkness Arc: The Dark Secret : Trivia Interesting Facts *Max is not the brother with the girlfriend or any of the brothers that are mentioned in ''A Forgotten Land.Revealed by the author Kin Members '''Mother: :Unnamed Twoleg: Father: :Unnamed Twoleg: Sister: :Elizabeth: Brothers: :Two Unnamed Twolegs: Nieces/Nephews: :Unnamed Twolegs: Great-Nieces/Nephews: :Unnamed Twolegs: Aunts/Uncles: :Possible Nine Unnamed Twolegs: :Three Unnamed Twolegs: Kin: :Unnamed Twolegs: Pets: :Belle: :Misty: :Teika (formerly): :Tidbit (formerly): Tree Quotes Furrypaw: '"''Wanna know how my brothers taught me to get used to the cold water faster?" '''Firepaw: ''"How?"'' 'Furrypaw: '"Get wet all at once!" –Furrypaw about Elizabeth, Max and their brothers (Into the Forest, ''chapter 5) "''She remembered when her family would get Ben & Jerry’s ice cream, and she’d fight for the last few spoonfuls while her brothers and dad devoured it." –Furrypaw about Elizabeth, Max and their family (Into the Forest, ''chapter 8) "''Furrypelt thought the siblings reminded her of her and her brothers as a Twoleg. Always fighting, the girl mainly separated from the boys, and the boys always talking about things involving battles." –Furrypelt about Elizabeth, Max and their family (Warriors of Suffering, ''chapter 2) "''As a Twoleg my brothers were so obnoxious! However when I became an apprentice, their torturing me did toughen me up." –Furrypelt about Elizabeth, Max and their brothers (''Rise of the Shadows], ''chapter 1) References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Twolegs Category:Creatures Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Into the Forest Characters Category:Forbidden Love Characters Category:The Suspected Warrior Characters Category:Warriors of Suffering Characters Category:Rise of the Shadows Characters Category:The Dark Secret Characters